


Surrender the Night

by twinrova



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drama, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mystery, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinrova/pseuds/twinrova
Summary: "I won't ever leave you, even though you're always leaving me." - NeptuneA wonderful love cut short by a mysterious disappearance.Not every question can be answered when asked.And yet...





	Surrender the Night

My question was answered on the first day of the third month. It was September 1st, and I had spent the past two months grieving over his disappearance. I wasn't doing well, and I was aware of this, since I had been struggling to physically (and mentally) get up from my couch every morning. If I wasn't having a nightmare about Gerard being kidnapped or being murdered, I would get a few hours of restful sleep. But this occurrence wasn't common, and I simply dreaded having a working brain. If I went to sleep, I'd see his torture in my dreams. If I wasn't asleep, I was thinking about it consciously.

With summer coming to a close, this particular day had been cooler than previous ones. The weather ignited something inside of me, and I had made the decision to shower, dress in clean clothing, and take a walk (although my bones ached horribly with every movement I made to better myself). When I was ready, I threw on an old sweatshirt he had lying around and grabbed the apartment keys, cold brass feeling foreign between my fingers.

I was going to rely on nature to pull me back, to remind me of why this life was worth it, even if I had to live it without my other half. I kept hearing that it was time to move on, but how are we supposed to know the limit of someone's process? My friends and family were ignorant. They had never experienced anything like this, my situation being deemed 'unique' by law enforcement. I couldn't blame them, they were just trying to help.

After I locked the door, I became transfixed on the amount of rushing cars in my neighborhood. I struggled to come up with a valid reason as to why it was so busy, but I remembered it was close to five, rush hour. I tried not to be hard on myself, as usual, because I still couldn't get up before three in the afternoon. I was planning on crossing the street, maybe stopping at some convenience store to grab a bag of chips or a soda. I glanced at the opposite side, and saw a figure in the shadows, looking back in my direction.

The lighting was angled just right where I couldn't make out the face, yet I could see arms dressed in leather, crossed as they leaned comfortably against the brick. In between the wave of cars, the person suddenly began moving, like a stop motion, I watched them walk away. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just another human like myself, but the shoulder length hair got me. An adrenaline rush kick started my heart painfully--I hadn't felt anything in months. My first coherent thought was that it was Gerard, and he had been watching me.

I was on a mission, my patience running out as the last car made it's way over the crosswalk and I watched this person disappear around the corner. I picked up speed, digging my fingernails into the palms of my hands, anxious, ignoring the logical voice inside of my head. _It's not him Roxy, he's been gone for too long._

I turned that same corner, expecting to see them just ahead, but I was instead met with an empty, narrow alleyway. Although I had been in this place numerous times before, this was the first time something felt off. The alley had a dead end, but I was alone. I waited for a moment, allowing a depression to wash over me as I realized I had made this person up in my mind.

I was so desperate to see him, whether he was dead or alive, I didn't care anymore, because I just _needed_ to know. I wasn't going to die from suffocating in my couch cushions; I was going to die because he would remain a missing person's case forever. It would destroy me over time, and the thought of it scared the shit out of me.

I swallowed back my crocodile tears, feeling more alone than I had ever felt in my entire life. There was nothing else in here but me and my insanity, and the height of the walls would confirm it. I thought about letting myself rot against the brick, but the idea passed as quickly as it came. I would isolate myself as usual, and never come out of the apartment again, because I deserved the punishment.

As I dragged myself towards the beginning of the passage, I imagined a touch this time, feather light across the back of my arm. And then I imagined something looming over me from behind, as I never grew past 5'2". And the hallucination became even more vivid, as a hand over my mouth and an arm over my torso pulled me back into the alley. _It wasn't real_ , I told myself. _I'm going crazy, just let it take me_. And I almost tried to scream, just for the hell of it, but familiar hazel eyes were staring back at me with such intensity, I was frozen like a mouse in a trap. The phantom was beautiful.


End file.
